Une rencontre inattendue
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Une rencontre, un lac, des amis, une histoire... SB/OC


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seul l'histoire et certains personnages sont de moi.

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une nouvelle histoire. Cet OS m'a été inspiré par mes grandes vacances car j'allais tous les jours au lac avec ma copine Manon. Du coup, un jour je me suis dit, « pourquoi pas en écrire une histoire en incorporant Sirius Black ainsi que les autres ». Et voilà ce que ça a donné. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à Manon =)

**Résumé :** Une rencontre, un lac, des amis, une histoire.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Une rencontre inattendue**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Il fait trop chaud à cette période de l'année. Nous sommes au mois d'août et on peut dire qu'on a des températures estivales pour la saison, c'est-à-dire 38 degré. Même dans les appartements et les maisons, il fait chaud.**

**Ha au faite, je ne me suis pas présentée, quelle impolie je fais. Alors, je m'appelle Catherine Broke et j'ai 20 ans. A la rentrée scolaire de septembre, j'entamerai ma première année de licence en physique-chimie. Je sais ce que vous allez dire « cette fille à 20 ans et entame que sa première année de licence ». Oui je sais, je devrais plutôt commencer la troisième. Mais c'est que j'ai fait cinq années de lycée au lieu de trois, ça explique tout. Autrement que dire…je vie seule avec ma mère, mon père est décédé il y a quelques mois et mes frères et ma sœur ne vivent plus chez ma mère depuis un bail.**

**Donc avant de me présenter, j'étais en train de dire qu'il faisait super chaud, tellement chaud que je n'ai pas envie de dormir alors j'ai décidé de vous raconter ma vie. Vous voulez ? Non, tant pis je le fais quand même, j'ai envie de discuter ce soir. Et surtout de vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivée ainsi qu'à ma copine Manon il y a de cela plusieurs mois et presque une année maintenant. Alors commençons.**

On était lundi et ce jour-là, il faisait très chaud. Du coup avec Manon, on avait décidé d'aller à un lac qui se trouvait à dix minutes de chez elle. Quand on arriva, on vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de trouver un petit emplacement au soleil pour nous installer.

Nous venions juste de finir d'installer nos paillasses de paille avec nos serviettes dessus quand on décida d'enlever nos vêtements qui nous étouffer depuis un moment. En dessous de nos vêtements se trouvaient deux maillots deux pièces chacun uni, celui de Manon était marron alors que le mieux était bleu ciel.

Après cela, nous n'attendîmes pas une seconde de plus pour aller dans l'eau. Comme toujours, Manon sauta directement dedans alors que moi, il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être entièrement dans l'eau. Je suis une grande frileuse alors que mon amie est tout le contraire, elle aime beaucoup quand l'eau est froide. Moi si l'eau est trop froide, je reste plutôt sur ma serviette à bronzer ce qui ne plait pas toujours à Manon qui n'aime pas trop aller dans l'eau seul.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je rentrais dans quelqu'un. La personne eut le réflexe de me retenir en passant un bras ferme autour de ma taille. Heureusement car je n'aurai pas eu le réflexe à mon tour de me boucher le nez afin de ne pas aspirer l'eau car je ne sais pas mettre ma tête sous l'eau sans me boucher le nez. Si je le fais, je dirais plutôt que c'est parce qu'on m'a poussé dans l'eau.

Rouge de confusion, je relevais les yeux pour me perdre dans de très jolis yeux gris qui appartenaient au jeune homme dont j'étais rentrée dedans et qui m'avait rattrapé. D'ailleurs ce jeune homme était très beau. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui ne me demandaient qu'à passer la main dedans. Il avait une carrure parfaite avec un torse magnifique. Je n'imagine même pas ses fesses. Quand à sa bouche, c'était un appel à la luxure. En gros, c'était un beau gosse. J'étais tombée sur un beau gosse ! ! !

Je fus sortie de mes songes par ce beau gosse qui commença à me parler.

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Oui ça va. Mais ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va, vu que c'est moi qui t'es rentré dedans et non toi, m'exclamais-je.

-Ben moi, je vais très bien et puis je n'ai presque rien senti. Tu es un véritable poids plume, fit le jeune homme.

-Ha, ha ! Très drôle.

-Patmol, cria un autre jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ?

-Désolée Demoiselle, le travail m'appelle, déclara le dénommé Patmol en me relâchant la main et en déposant un baiser sur ma main. A très bientôt, j'espère.

Et le jeune homme partit rejoindre son ami ainsi qu'un couple qui ne se détachait plus l'un de l'autre. Quand à moi, il me fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Cathy ? m'appela mon amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je viens de voir un Dieu vivant, il est trop beau.

-Je crois que le soleil t'est monté à la tête. Viens on va aller sur nos serviettes et tu vas m'expliquer ça, fit Manon en me poussant en dehors du lac.

**Je venais juste d'assister à ma première rencontre avec ce très beau jeune homme et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. A suivre…**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le lendemain vu qu'il faisait encore très chaud, on décida de retourner au lac. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais revoir mon beau gosse.

On s'installa dans le sable à côté de quatre autres serviettes que leurs propriétaires avaient déserté au profit de l'eau. Avec Manon, on fit pareil et on alla faire trempette.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Manon m'abandonne afin de se poser sur sa serviette pour bronzer un peu et aussi voir si le garçon qui la drague en ce moment lui a répondu à son sms. Ce garçon, Hugo, est en faite un ami de son ancien petit copain et il aimerait beaucoup sortir avec elle. Du coup, ils se parlent beaucoup par sms ainsi que par internet. En théorie dans très peu de temps, ils devraient se mettre ensemble vu comment leur histoire est en train de tourner. Mais avec ce qui va nous arrivait, ils ne se mettront en faite jamais ensemble.

Je rejoignis Manon quinze minutes après et je la découvris en train de parler à une personne dont une des quatre serviettes se trouvant à côté de nous appartenait. Cette personne était un jeune homme grand et très mignon. Ce jeune homme avait des cheveux court et blond tirant sur le brun.

-Ha je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue dans l'eau, fis-je.

-Oui, je suis désolée, me répondit Manon. Je te présente Remus. Remus, voici Catherine.

-Heureux de te rencontrer, déclara le dénommé Remus en me faisant un magnifique sourire.

-Moi de même. Vous faites quoi ?

-On discute. On apprend à se connaître un peu. Il est venu au lac avec trois amis.

-D'ailleurs, ils sont en train de revenir de l'eau, fit Remus. Hey, vous avez fini de faire trempette ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

-Oui, tu aurais dû rester avec nous à l'eau Mumu, s'exclama un de ses amis.

-Non Sirius, j'étais très bien sur la serviette à discuter avec nos voisines de plage, leur apprit-il en leur montrant les deux jeunes filles.

-Tiens, tiens, dit Sirius. Ce ne serait pas la jeune fille qui m'est rentrée dedans hier dans l'eau.

-C'est tout à fait moi, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Que le monde est petit pour qu'on se revoie deux jours de suite ici.

-En effet.

-Ça vous direz qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble, même si on ne se connait pas ? proposa Remus.

-Pourquoi pas, firent les autres.

C'est ainsi que commença notre après-midi tous les six. Bien sûr, en premier lieu chacun se présenta afin qu'on connaisse tous les prénoms de nos compagnons d'une après-midi. Il y avait donc en plus de Manon et moi : James et Lily qui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant, Remus et Sirius le fameux inconnu d'hier.

Durant cette journée, je pus ainsi discuter avec Sirius et on se découvrit plein de points communs. On avait décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart des autres afin d'être tranquille tous les deux. James et Remus avaient un peu taquiné Sirius quand ils avaient vu qu'on s'était écarté d'eux mais ils avaient vite cessé.

Sirius s'avéra être un jeune homme très gentil et très cultivé. Il partageait un appartement avec Remus et James mais bientôt ce dernier allait les quitter pour vivre avec sa petite amie Lily. Il avait tout comme moi 20 ans et il était dans des études pour devenir avocat.

Après plus d'une heure à discuter, je suivie Sirius dans l'eau et on s'amusa comme des enfants à se couler ou à s'arroser. Les quatre autres nous rejoignirent également et une bataille éclata. D'un côté, il y avait les garçons et de l'autre, nous, les filles. Ce fut nous qui abdiquèrent les premières parce qu'on était fatigué et qu'on voulait aussi se prélasser un peu dans l'eau sans avoir à se méfier d'eux.

Pendant que je me prélassais dans l'eau, Sirius me tournait autour comme un requin qui épie sa proie avant de la manger. Bien sûr, il ne me mangea pas mais m'attrapa pas la taille, mon dos se trouvant contre son torse. Dans cette position, je pus ressentir son envie de moi. Et au contraire de me donner la trouille comme avec les précédents hommes que j'avais rencontré, cela m'excita au plus haut point. Je me surpris moi-même en m'appuyant contre lui. Ce qui fit que Sirius resserra ses mains autour de moi.

On resta quelques minutes ainsi quand je sentis la bouche de Sirius embrassant mon cou pour ensuite aller à mon épaule et revenir finalement à mon cou. Il fit ce chemin plusieurs fois. Ses baisers me firent frissonner de plaisir.

-Ça te plait ? me demanda la voix roc du jeune homme.

-Oui, murmurais-je.

Sirius continua son manège jusqu'à que Manon m'appelle en me disant qu'il commençait à se faire tard. En effet, je n'avais pas remarqué mais il faisait déjà noir. Cela signifiait qu'on devait rentrer et malheureusement, je devais dire au revoir à ce très beau jeune homme qui me tenait dans ses bras.

**Et voilà comment se déroula ma deuxième rencontre avec l'homme qui deviendrait dans très peu de temps MON homme. A suivre…**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Manon et moi, étions allées au lac. Il n'avait pas fait très beau durant ces deux jours. Du coup, on en avait profité pour aller faire du shopping et aller voir un bon film au cinéma.

Ça m'avait manqué de ne pas aller au lac. En plus, j'avais espéré que je verrai Sirius en y retournant le lendemain ainsi que les jours suivant. Mais bon, on allait voir aujourd'hui s'il avait décidé d'y retourner lui aussi. Et j'espérais fortement que oui.

Manon m'avait dit que pendant ces deux jours j'avais été insupportable et que je n'arrêtais pas de parler de Sirius sans arrêt. J'avais essayé de démentir car je ne pensais pas en parler autant. Mais au vu de son regard, j'avais vite compris qu'elle avait raison et moi tord. Du coup, j'avais essayé de me calmer mais sur le chemin pour aller au lac, je fus encore plus insupportable. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire que j'espérais qu'il y soit, que je voulais le voir,…

Bientôt arriver au lac, Manon me fit une remarque qui me fit rougir fortement juste avant qu'on rentre dans le parking.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu un coup de foudre pour Sirius ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je…, essayais-je de dire mais rien ne voulu sortir.

-Tu vois ! Tu n'arrives même pas à t'exprimer. Je suis sûre que la nuit, tu ne fais que rêver de lui, d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.

-Haaa arrête de dire ça, fi-je.

-Quoi ? Je dis juste ce que je pense.

-Et toi avec Remus ? attaquais-je.

-Quoi moi avec Remus ?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes regards quand tu étais avec lui. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent.

-Et alors ?

-Rien. Je suis contente si Remus te plait. Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

-En faite, en me questionnant sur Remus et moi, tu essayes qu'on ne parle plus de Sirius et toi.

-Mais non ! m'exclamais-je.

-Menteuse ! rigola Manon.

-Et alors ! J'assume parfaitement, rigolais-je moi aussi.

Arriver au lac, on s'installa de nouveau. Bien sûr, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder autour de nous en espérant voir Sirius mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et c'est un peu triste qu'avec Manon, on se dirigea dans l'eau.

On s'amusa à faire plusieurs longueurs, ce qui me permit de penser à autre chose qu'à Sirius qui n'était pas là. Après s'être beaucoup fatiguée avec les longueurs, Manon alla chercher son ballon gonflable et on se fit quelques passes. Et bientôt, vu qu'on se le lançait fort, chacune devait nager après le ballon afin de ne pas le perdre. Autant dire qu'à la fin on n'en pouvait plus mais en même temps, on ne voulait pas sortir de l'eau tellement qu'on y était bien.

A la fin, on arrêta de jouer mais on profita de l'eau encore un petit moment tout en discutant. Jusqu'à qu'un groupe de garçon s'approche de nous.

-Bonjour jolies Demoiselles, fit un des garçons du groupe. Je m'appelle Alex, voici Matthieu, Tristan et Simon. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi c'est Manon et elle, Catherine.

-Ça vous direz de passer tout le reste de l'après-midi avec nous ? proposa-t-il.

-Personnellement j'attends quelqu'un donc non merci, répondis-je.

-Mais en attendant qu'il arrive, on peut rester tous ensemble.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Alors si vous voulez bien vous en aller, ça serait cool.

-T'énerve pas ma jolie, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas ta jolie et je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi, m'écriais-je.

-Mais je ne vais rien te faire, voyons.

Alex était de plus en plus en train de se rapprocher de moi. Quand je sentis des mains puissantes que je reconnaitrais n'importe où se posais sur ma taille.

-Il y a un problème Cathy ? me demanda la voix au combien sexy de Sirius.

-Non aucunement. J'expliquais juste à ses garçons que je t'attendais.

-Ha ! Désolée les gars mais elle est prise alors allais voir ailleurs.

-Et toi Manon, veux-tu venir avec nous ? lui proposa Alex.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle va venir.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda elle-même Manon à Sirius.

-Parce que Remus t'attend sur la plage et qu'il a très envie de te revoir.

A ces mots, Manon poussa un petit cri de joie et se précipita hors de l'eau afin d'aller à la rencontre de Remus qui lui avait manqué. Maintenant quand je parlerai de Remus, elle ne pourra plus nier qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. Et je suis sûre que le début d'histoire qu'elle a commencé avec Hugo va vite prendre fin pour le bonheur de Remus.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Manon, Sirius me poussa tout doucement loin de ces garçons et près de nos serviettes. Bien sûr, comme je pus le voir, les serviettes de Sirius et de Remus étaient juste à côté des notre. Un heureux hasard, je trouvais.

Apparemment Manon avait du carrément sauté dans les bras de Remus car au moment où on arriva mon amie était allongée sur l'ami de Sirius et était en train de lui faire un gros câlin. Manon était vraiment gaga de Remus à ce qu'on pouvait voir. Et après on disait que c'était moi qui n'avait fait que parler de Sirius alors que moi, je ne lui avais même pas sauté dessus pour lui dire bonjour.

-Alors on s'amuse bien ? fis-je à Manon et Remus.

-Très bien, me répondit Manon s'en toutefois se détachait du jeune homme.

-Salut Cathy. Tu vas bien ? me demanda Remus.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Comment ne pas aller bien avec la personne que j'ai dans mes bras.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, intervint Sirius en entourant ma taille de ses mains et en m'entrainant sur sa serviette, si bien que je me retrouvai assisse entre ses jambes. Alors les filles, comme ça on se fait draguer quand on n'est pas là ?

-Pire que draguer moi je dirais, fit Manon. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, Cathy n'aurait pas fait long feu avec l'autre garçon.

-Ou plutôt, il n'aurait pas fait long feu, la repris-je. Tu sais très bien que je ne me laisse pas faire et je lui aurai fait passer l'envie de se rapprocher plus de moi.

-Je dois donc être heureux de ne pas me faire repousser, s'exclama Sirius.

-Tout à fait. Profites-en, fis-je en tournant assez ma tête pour déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de Sirius.

-Lily et James ne sont pas venus ? demanda Manon.

-Non, ils voulaient passer une journée en amoureux rien que tous les deux. Ils en ont marre d'avoir Sirius dans leur patte. Alors ils me l'ont confié pour la journée, répondit en souriant Remus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis jamais chez eux d'abord !

-Menteur !

-Pffff, capitula Sirius en tirant la langue à son ami de toujours.

Pour mettre fin à cette mini dispute, je m'installais encore plus confortablement contre Sirius, lui montrant ainsi que je souhaitais avoir toute son attention. Cela ne le dérangea nullement car quelques secondes après, je sentis des légers baisers dans mon cou. Par ses simples baisers, il fit entièrement trembler mon corps.

On passa donc toute l'après-midi tous les quatre ou plutôt, je la passai avec Sirius pendant que Remus et Manon roucoulaient dans leur coin. Ce fut une journée magnifique où le jeune homme qui ne quittait plus mes rêves depuis plusieurs jours, ne fit que s'occuper de moi. Notamment en me faisant un long massage assez sensuel rien que pour me mettre de la crème. Personnellement ce fut le meilleur massage de ma vie et Sirius s'avait tellement bien s'y prendre. Je m'étais presque endormie durant ce petit moment de plaisir. Ce fut la voix de Sirius près de mon oreille qui m'empêcha de m'endormir.

-Ne t'endors pas ma belle ! Ce n'est pas l'heure, me chuchota-t-il sensuellement.

-Oui mais ça fait tellement du bien que moi ça m'endors, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas le but premier.

-Et quel est le but premier ?

-Te faire du bien et te faire passer un message.

-Et quel message ? demandais-je alors que je savais de quoi il parlait.

-Heu…

-Je t'ai fait perdre ta langue ?

-Peut-être bien que oui, me répondit-il en me rattachant mon maillot de bain qu'il avait défait pour me faire plus facilement le massage.

-Je ne savais pas que ça existait un garçon muet devant une fille, fis-je en me rasseyant dans ses bras.

-Maintenant tu le sais, dit Sirius en mettant son visage contre mon cou afin de l'embrasser.

Ces quelques baisers me firent perdre pied. Si bien qu'il me fallut quelques minutes avant que je me souvienne que je lui avais posé une question et qu'il ne m'avait pas donné de réponse.

-Alors ? lui redemandais-je et je l'entendis grogner contre mon cou.

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

-Jamais. Alors ?

-Bon je me lance alors vu que je n'ai pas le choix. Heu…est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on reste en contact ? Comme ça on pourrait se voir en dehors du lac. Ça te dit ?

-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, répondis-je en me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais même pas cinq secondes après allonger sur ma serviette avec un Sirius tout sourire au dessus de moi.

-Vrai ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se revoit ?

-Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? J'ai passé le début d'après-midi à te chercher partout du regard. Et puis Manon m'a appris que je n'avais fait que parler de toi le temps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Ça a été pareil pour moi. C'est pour ça que Lily et James n'en pouvaient plus et qu'ils m'ont refilé à Remus, m'avoua-t-il timidement.

-Ha, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

A peine avais-je baissé les yeux que je sentis une main me relever le menton. C'était Sirius et on se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait un très beau sourire au visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près et mes conclusions ne changeaient nullement sur lui : il était très beau. Il devait être ce genre de garçon qui prend soin de son apparence autant qu'une fille car il n'y avait rien à redire à sa peau, elle était très belle. Sa bouche était également magnifique, elle était très bien dessinée.

Je ne pus pas continuer plus car je sentis les lèvres de Sirius se posaient sur les miennes. Je fus agréablement surprise mais très heureuse car depuis un moment j'avais très envie d'embrasser ce jeune homme et il réalisait mon envie. Après ce petit moment de surprise, je décidais de répondre enfin à son baiser et de passer mes mains derrière son cou afin de rapprocher encore plus son visage du mien. Ce moment parfait dura quelques secondes avant que Sirius se détache un peu de moi afin de me regarder.

-Je ne savais pas trop si tu allais y répondre mais j'ai voulu tenter quand même et j'ai eu raison à ce que j'ai pu sentir.

-Tout à fait raison, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre mes lèvres.

**Et voilà vous savez comment j'ai rencontré l'homme de mes rêves, je veux bien sûr parler de Sirius Orion Black. C'est un véritable amour avec moi. Il est toujours présent quand ça ne va pas et quand ça va aussi. Je ne regretterai jamais ce jour-là où je lui ai rentré dedans au lac. Sur le coup, j'en étais désolée mais en fin de compte non, maintenant j'en ai aucun remord et je lui ai dit, il s'est vengé en me faisant la chatouille jusqu'à que je le supplie d'arrêter. Il m'a dit quelque temps après cette confession qu'il faisait très attention quand je percutais de très beau jeune homme car il n'avait pas envie qu'on m'enlève à lui. J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon, c'était en quelque sorte sa façon de me dire que je compte énormément pour lui car Sirius n'arrive pas à dire au gens ses sentiments alors il essaye de leur faire comprendre autrement.**

**Dans quelques jours, nous fêterons nos un an et il m'a dit que ce jour-là on allait sortir rien que tous les deux et qu'il me préparait une grosse surprise. Avec Sirius, je m'imagine à tout mais aussi au meilleur. Depuis quelques temps, ils nous arrivent souvent de parler mariage et enfant alors que ça ne va faire qu'un an mais avec lui, c'est comme si je le connaissais déjà depuis des années. Donc pour en revenir à la surprise, peut-être qu'il va me demander en mariage ou peut-être pas, ou alors qu'on emménage ensemble. Mais bon, je suis plus souvent chez lui que chez ma mère donc c'est presque comme si je vivais déjà chez lui.**

**En tout cas, grâce à cette journée où Manon a voulu qu'on aille au lac, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et je vais faire en sorte qu'il le reste pour toujours. Jamais je n'oublierai cette journée et je remercie tous les jours Dieu d'avoir mis Sirius sur ma route.**

**Maintenant que vous connaissez toute l'histoire, je vais vous laisser. Sirius vient me chercher demain matin et il faudrait que je dorme un peu avant autrement Monsieur va s'inquiéter. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère qu'un jour vous vivrez une histoire aussi formidable que moi avec l'homme ou la femme qui vous est destiné. Bye.**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire car j'en ai une autre sur Sirius Black qui est presque terminée.

Bizous.


End file.
